First night
by Airwind
Summary: Will decided to present her virginity to Matt but has no idea how to do it. She need advices... Rated M for sexual content.


There were a lot of people in the restaurant - Will barely grabbed an empty table. Hay Lin flew to her only five minutes, all foaming with a notebook in her hand.

"What would you like to order?" Felt that she utters this phrase at least fifteen time.

"Cup of coffee, please." As much as possible the noble voice said Will, and both girls burst out.

"Coffee? I thought you will ordered energy drink and chips. ", sneered Hay Lin.

"And what, may I?" interested Will.

"Nope, but it is not allowed to ask." Hay Lin sneered again. "So will you order something?"

"Hay, I need Yan Lin."

"As a snack?"

"No, seriously, I need Yan Lin. Some little talk "

"What is needed is so necessary. But report me what was the talking about!" Hay Lin rushed toward the kitchen. After about half a minute, there came Yan Lin, and slowly walked to the Will's table.

"Hello, Will." She greeted, sitting on a chair opposite Will. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Yan Lin, I ..." Will stammered. "I have to talk to you ... Well ... We are Guardians, our work is dangerous and we ... we ... well, we can be killed", Will blushed with every word, but Yan Lin listened silently and attentively. "And I would like to... well ... sleep with Matt." Will barely whispered the last word, but Yan Lin still heard.

"The flag in your hands, girl." She said tenderly. "Or someone denies you?"

"No, but ... I just thought, but how would the Kandrakar react? They are ... more ecclesiastical, and can not to understand ... "

"Oh, they'll understand. My girl, the work of Guardian is so heavy and, as you correctly noted, dangerous so they are allowed little weaknesses - and sex as well. ". With the word "sex" Will greatly blushed but Yan Lin continued. "Frankly, I thought that the first will be Irma, you're going to second. But this is also good. "

Will turned his head flushed, though anyone hearing their conversation. It seems no one.

"But I do not know how to say it to him ... and where ... and how ..." she whispered softly.

"Ah, girl, you must decide such questions by yourself", smiled Yang Lin. "The achievement of pleasure ought to work, don't so?"

Will nodded slightly, Yan Lin mercifully patted her shoulder and stood up.

"Yes, by the way.", as if in passing, she said. "For Guardian contraception is not required. Another relief, and very pleasant, isn't it? "With a wink to stunned Will, Yan Lin went to the kitchen.

"I envy you, Will."

These words Taranee said after listened to Will. The girls did their homework together, and relaxing Will told her friend of her intention to have sex with Matt and her meeting with Yan Lin.

"Jealous?" Will was surprised.

"Well, yes. You are going to sleep with a guy in love, he will not leave after that, no fuss, no contraceptive. Great. "Taranee collapsed on the bed and looked at the ceiling "Half the girls of the planet will change places with you."

"Well, no a half." Will told, though the description of all the action by Taranee looked lovely. "That is, you do not condemn mt?"

"If you are not condemned by Yan Lin, then how can I?" Taranee grinned. "In addition, you will not be the first ..."

"How?" Will was surprised.

"Well, at least, I think that not the first." Taranee clarified. "It seems that Cornelia and Peter have something more than kissing ... it seems to me, at least. Blushing more than usual, whispering, once Peter left suddenly and returned with shining face ... well, little things but suspicious."

"Exaggerate.", said Will without a doubt.

"Ask herself.", invited Taranee. "Cornelia may not refuse."

"Well, I will ask." Will nodded with a sigh, and looked in the book. "And now tell me about double integrals, please."

"What?", only the presence of parents in the next room prevented Cornelia to shout loudly. "Who told you such nonsense?"

"It does not matter.", decided not to give her friend Will. Cornelia merely snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you want from me?", she said defiantly.

"Tell me how it is. Share feelings."

"What for?", said Cornelius with suspicion.

"I want to sleep with Matt.", Will has a much more confident uttered this phrase at the third time. "And I need advice and assistance ... in everything that may come in handy."

Cornelia hemmed, looking at Will, as if she would just an exhibit.

"It's hot." She said suddenly. "All the time. Hot kisses. Hot touches. Hot cock. Hot sperm.", Will blushed and blushed, but Cornelia seems not to notice this."Like eating a cabbage pie: hot, not very convenient, but so delicious that all the flaws instantly swept aside.", she sighed dreamily and looked at Will. "More details?"

"I do not know ..." Will not get rid of paint, and Cornelia grunted understandingly.

"Okay, sit down.", She slammed on the bed. "Will you write?"

After the lesson from Cornelia Will slowly ride home. Cornelia, she told about such things... Will still could not believe it. Nevertheless, she anew and anew remember everything what she heard and learned.

"Matt," she stopped near his house. The light was still burning in the window: looks like he have read before bed, or rather, strumming a guitar. Will sighed, turned around and went home. She had to think about the most important thing - how to tell Matt about the fact that she wants him?

The best thing she could think till the night - just walk up and say. Cornelia insisted that sane and reasonable man ("How Matt" she said) will not give up. Will still worried, but she had to do something. They met only at the third break.

"Hi, Will." - Matt smiled at her, and from that smile sweetly at the Will's heart sank. "How are your lessons?"

"Uh ... well. Matt, can I take you for a few words? In private? "Will involuntarily blushed again. Oh, when will it stopped?

"Okay." Matt toward her with a smile. They turned the corner and perched at the window sill. Villas with a sigh turned to the guy.

"I want to sleep with you!" She blurted out, and closed her eyes being scared. When she cautiously opened an eye, Matt was still here - and looked at her curiously.

"Are you serious?" He asked, and when Will nodded timidly, blossomed. "Thank you, darling!"

"You do not get mad, do not think I'm vulgar and obtrusive?" Will clarified, opening the other eye.

"No, I do not think so." - Matt winked. Will smiled happily.

"Okay. Any idea when and where? "

The were an idea - possible, Matt planned to say those words, "I want you", by himself. Will, on reflection, decided not to take any offense at it. Especially the place was good - the old, but surprisingly comfortable barn on the bank of the river with a prepared bed. Matt had prepared it right in the eyes of Will, dragged out of the house a mattress with a pillow and a blanket and spread it near the wall. Will, meanwhile, noted that he also put on standard jeans and t-shirt, as she did. As for the parents no one was worried - Will lessons covered herself with Taranee, Matt rehearsal with Joel. Finally, Matt spread mattress, put a pillow and turned to her.

- How are you? - He asked. Will smiled encouragingly, though a volcano of feelings and contradictions raged inside. Matt seems to understand her condition, he approached her, hugged and kissed. Will dissolved in his arms, in response to a kiss, and realized: there is nothing to fear. Matt will not hurt her, especially now. And after realizing that all fears have gone.

They sat on the mattress, not kissing, but still embracing, feeling the warmth of each other. Then remove each other's shirts - almost simultaneously, and that's caused some confusion. However, it was quickly resolved, and T-shirts were fall on the floor.

Before this night Will picked up underwear for a long time, suffering in the choice between a pink and black - and it looks like the right decision. In any case, she would hope that at night, in the weak moonlight, her still small chest in the dark bra will look very good - and judging by the look of Matt, hopes were not in vain. His own chest attracted her too - still hairless, but strong and powerful.

Will had to raise her hands up for helping Matt deal with her bra. His hands almost trembling, and her bra was undone quickly, even though Will is strictly to herself would not mind if it lasted longer. But what is done can not be undone, and she was faced with Matt completely topless. And he lay his hands on her boobs at the next moment.

It seems that Matt know what to do then - and Will decided not to think who he can know it. He squeezed her breasts and kissed them, and Will has a little pain of that - pain and pleasure. She pushed a little bit of Matt, and then took the initiative in her hands. Matt quietly thrilled by her kisses, not even thinking of stopping. After a couple of minutes they broke away and quickly pulled down jeans. Left in their pants, they laid and began kissing again. And then ... After all Will was wonder to herself, but now it seemed quite right for her took the initiative, kissed down Matt's body and finally pull off his pants.

His cock immediately rose up to meet her. Perhaps, not very big, but Will can't compare it, and the current size looked completely satisfied. Remembering Cornelia's lessons and taking over all her courage, she leaned and took a cock in her mouth.

Matt shuddered in surprise and sweetness. He put his hands on a Will's head, not press, just stroke a little. She answered with licking cock like a popsicle. Judging by the groans of Matt, everything was right and Will daringly started to suck - honestly, she just tightly clasping cock by lips and simply drove her head up and down. A few minutes later, Matt lifted her head up.

"You do not want me finish now?" he asked, and Will smiled, although she was not opposed. She turned, pressed firmly to Matt and kissed him. Matt answered, with one hand stroking her breasts, and the other caressing between her legs, providing his penis. Just a moment - and he's already inside.

Will gasped - it was not so painful as Cornelia warned, but uncomfortable, a little. Glancing down, she noticed that there wasn't such many blood, in fact, almost nothing, and encouraging kissed Matt. He smiled, gently took his cock back and moved anew.

It really was like a pie. Will actually lay on Matt, and her body shook with each move (especially she was confused by her breasts bouncing a bit), but it really was so sweet ... Matt's cock was how a fiery mace, burning with every touch, followed by kisses and caresses and weak moans. Will was surprised to find that she moans with every jolt, like someone inside commanded her throat. However, she did not mind.

Pose, it seems, was still inconvenient, and Matt, clearing his throat, got on his knees, sending her on the bed - Will barely succeed to pull her hands down. Now he's fucking her from behind, and Will is gradually understood why Cornelia giggling, talking about doggystyle sex, and argued that she will understand everything by herself. It turned out that don't see Matt, but feel his hands on her hips, thighs, feel the touch of each entry in a strange way were very excited. Speaking of the hips ...

Remembering Cornelia's words, she tried to move her hips, guiding them toward Matt. It turned out badly, while Matt realized what happened and stopped. Will moved her hips slightly, cathing a tempo, and then she began to move toward his cock. Matt, after little observing, continued his work, synchronizing with her as possible.

Moaned, Will falled down on the mattress. She was a little tired and feel orgasm approaching and hoarding power now. Matt accelerated, sinking his cock deeper and deeper, and with each moving orgasm was getting closer. With a groan, Will just spread her legs, feeling the heat wave goes all over her body, then the wave rushed out - and this time Matt with moan gushed inside her, releasing his sperm to meet her heat, like a fire hose, throws water on the stubborn fire.

Will rest for a minute, lying in the Matt's armst. He gently stroked her hand until she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Well?" said he with assumed indifference. Will only kissed him in response, smiling.

"Wonderful." She laid her head on Matt's chest. "Grand."

"Thank you" he kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how it is important for me."

Will just smiled, closing her eyes and clung to him. Suddenly, Matt began to move.

"I wanna thank you," he smiled, kissed her, and then began kissing down below. Will had no idea what he wanted to, but, when realized, startled. Matt, meanwhile, got to her pussy and licked her, forcing Will groan. He continued licking, thrusting his tongue into the slit and finger caressing the clitoris. For Will's body, it seems, there was no difference between penis and tongue, and she obediently arched, experiencing another surge of pleasure. Will groaned and, gripping the pillow, came. Matt didn't take away his face, until everything was over, and then knelt down and went into her. Will gasped - this is certainly was not what she expected. Now she saw Matt fucked her, and he, in turn, saw her lying and moaning - and this made Will excited. She stretched out her feet and grabbed the buttocks of Matt, making him leaned forward. Now he's completely hung over her, without ceasing to move, and Will helped him with the movements of their feet. When he stuck particularly deep, Will gasped and shoved two fingers in her mouth. Losing control with excitement, she sucked her fingers, making Matt very exciting. Barely holding back, he stuck into the girl as deeply as he could, and cum. Their voluptuous cry even flew out of the barn.

Both were so tired that had no power to share the delights. They just silently kissed, took a blanket from the floor, covered it themselves and fell asleep. At the last moment of waking Will clung to Matt, her head resting on his chest, and they cuddled.

Waking up, Will at first looked at Matt, checking, is he here, wasn't it a dream. But no, Matt was still here, and slept soundly. Will smiled, looking on his handsome face, and put her hand on his chest. Then with a sly smile, passed her hand down until reached his cock. Throwing back the blanket, she slowly began to masturbate Matt, constantly watching his face. Firstly serene, it gradually became blurred with a smile. Matt mumbled something, do not wake up, and then Will has accelerated the movement. The guy flinched, yawned and woke up.

"Good morning," he smiled to Will. She moved back to the bottom of the bed, lay on his stomach face to Matt and took his penis.

"I calculated that yesterday I experienced three orgasms, and you two," she said slyly. "It is necessary to equalize."

"You become strong in mathematics," Matt nodded gravely. Will instead of answering licked his cock, seeking to cure, and then took it into his mouth and began sucking.

Matt just lay back and enjoy. Will got cock out of her mouth, licked it, running laps with tongue, then again took into mouth and sucked while her head went back and forth. She did have a much more confident than yesterday, and Matt felt that he has no power to constrain. Will somehow sensed it, pulled out a cock - and Matt poured sperm right on the face. When the orgasm was over, he sat down and looked at Will. She already sat too, gently fingering sperm off her face and, in absence of other places, sent it in her mouth. Matt met her eyes, and they laughed.

After cleaning and dressing they went out of the barn and sat on the bikes. The city is just waking up, the streets were deserted and no one bothered them ride peacefully next to each other. They barely spoke, just enjoying each other. Matt, when he struck his house, waved Will and turned to it, the girl went further, once again remembering and enjoying the last night pictures.


End file.
